masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I see how it is... The U.S. Air Force's dating system isn't good enough for you, is it? Have to use the namby-pamby civilian version, eh? :P SpartHawg948 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Exclusive Content I was just curious, since you mentioned it and if you are able, could you please find that interview where a developer confirmed that Sony does demand exclusive content. If you can't, I'll understand, but I am curious now about this. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 04:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I've been looking for during the past hour. After fighting the Google beast, I finally triumph: Ping! -- Commdor (Talk) 04:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Lancer1289 05:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Art Book Just out of curiousity, does the book say meters or feet for the Queen's length? I'd check but I don't have it unfortunatly. Lancer1289 23:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :It specifically says feet in that instance. I wouldn't have reverted SkyBon's edit otherwise, seeing as there's a related hullabaloo going on at the Gillian Grayson article. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hooray! I've been looking for my copy, but have yet to locate it. Fortunately, Commdor is much more on the ball this afternoon than I am! :) SpartHawg948 23:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict)Indeed, it is getting pointless. Here is the exact quote from Ascension. "He flew twenty feet through the air..." I don't see meters anywhere else. Personally I think we should have what is in the book, which is the source of the information. Lancer1289 23:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Request If you put up an article for redirect, deletion, move, etc, please open the discussion on the talk page. Otherwise people who are voting don't know why the article is up for such an action. Not every checks page histories for edit summaries. It is also asked in the Community Guidelines to do that for the reasons that I listed above. It also helps keeping track of the various articles. Thanks. Lancer1289 23:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) LotSB Release Since you are in college, I'm just curious how early you are going to be able to get to the pack? Since we were both writing the Overlord stuff at the same time. Lancer1289 01:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I'm not at college currently, and I won't be heading back until the 19th (and I'll be moving into an apartment then which won't have internet right away, FYI. I may need you to watch out for the CDN if it takes a while to get internet working. I'll let you know what the situation is once we get closer to that date). So, I'll be here for all the fun of updating the wiki with LotSB info. Another plus is I've scheduled all my classes this coming quarter for after 12 noon EST, so if there's any more DLC up until late December/early January, I'll be here for that too. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Realized I didn't quite answer your question. I'm not quite sure when I'll have the pack ready. My home's router is painfully slow, so anything around 1 gig takes 90 minutes to download. A ballpark estimate is I'll be able to start playing LotSB around 10:00 AM. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'm already back in class, but all of my classes, except Tuesdays starting on the 14th, are in the morning, so I'll be back by 11:15 CST. On the 14th, I'll be in class from 9am to 10pm, but I have breaks and on top of that, my teacher has an Xbox 360, and knows how to hook it up to those fancy projectors in the classroom. Both of my afternoon classes are game design classes after all, so playing is encouraged, until it disrupts class that is. I'll download the pack before I leave in the morning, and then start writing when I get back. ::I also noticed that you are an anthropology major, intersting choice. I took one anthro class, and it was probably my teacher more than everything else put together, but I didn't like it. It seemed like an interesting subject, but I think my teacher ruined it for me. As to my majors, I am current a game design and music education major. So yes I'm taking a lot of classes. Lancer1289 01:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm assuming you ment 10:00 am EST right? Well I have class from 9:30 - 10:45 CST, and a half-hour travel time between school and home. So the earliest I'll be able to start playing will be around 11:15 CST. Unless something happens, which I doubt. I don't consider cutting class, espeically this early in the semester, unless it can be avoided. I only overslept once, and that was for the summer. Lancer1289 01:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, 10 AM EST. Wish I thought of game design. But I've never been good at computer-heavy stuff. As for anthropology, it's alright so far. It's given me a new perspective on several National Geographic and Travel Channel programs, for one thing. The downside is anthropology is a tricky degree to turn into a profession, there's just not much call for anthropologists. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I'll be watching your additions while I sit in class then. Since I have a reputation for getting walkthroughs up quickly, as in the same day, with Overlord and Kasumi, I'll get home and start writing. I just have to choose which Shepard I'm going to use. Since BioWare stated that they players will get more out of it if they play it after the Suicide mission, I have a number of choices. I'll just have to get back and typing when I can. ::::Thankfully the Pack will be downloaded when I get back as I can just set it up in the morning. However I might go to bed early and get up on Tuesday to start. I'll have two and a half hours to three hours to play before I have to go to class, and probably some of that will be taken up by downloading. I'll probably just start with the walkthoguhs then expand to the rest of the pack when I finish them. Which probably won't be until the evening. ::::Overlord took a while, mainly to explain the Hammerhead sections and getting all the logs, but I think that the car chase will be somewhat complicated. I guess I'll just have to wait until I get him to start. Man that is going to be an agonizing two hours including the travel time. I guess I'll be typing as fast as I can when I get home. Lancer1289 02:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Righto. I'll see if I can have most of the mission pages set up for your walkthroughs. Depends on if, when, and how often I'll have to do Codex updates and add in the bric-a-brac for new planets (as Overlord taught me, the latter is tedious). -- Commdor (Talk) 02:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes I did the planets for Kasumi, and that is very tedious work. Lancer1289 02:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) LotSB Preview Info Then why don't you add that info since you found that page with the proof on it instead of playing the waiting game. Shadowhawk27 00:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Um how about that is almost copied word for word off of that site, so that is already a big problem. The actual Lair of the Shadow Broker page is a hub for the entire pack, like every other DLC pack page, see Kasumi - Stolen Memory, Firewalker Pack, Zaeed - The Price of Revenge. That is walkthrough information, and apart from having no place in that type of article, it comes from someone else's experiences from paying the pack, and they don't provide tactics, just an overview of the pack. The walkthroughs, which I'll probably end up writing, has no place on that page. It's place is on the individual walkthroughs, which is the content part of the pack. So we WILL wait until Tuesday for actual walkthroughs that not only provide tactics, but aren't based, and basically copied, from a review. That isn't the point of the page, and that information has no place on that page. Also it is worded inconsistent with other walkthroughs and again that page is more of a hub for the entire pack, not the place to describe walkthroughs. If I hadn’t been at dinner I would have just rolled back the whole thing like Commdor already did. We have separate pages for walkthroughs and we don’t describe gameplay portions of the pack on the hum page. Remember that section was removed from the Overlord pack page as it was inconsistent and not relevant to that type of page. Lancer1289 00:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Downloading LotSB Well it's finally here, and I don't know about you, but I just started the download, curse Xbox Live right now. HOwever the pack is huge, 1.52 GB, wow. So that will probably take me about an hour, so I guess I woke up early for nothing. I guess I'll have to wait until I finish class to play. Started downloading yet? Lancer1289 11:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Started downloading at 7:10 EST. I'm at 43% (I have a few choice words about my slow router which I won't utter in good company). At least there's time enough for breakfast. -- Commdor (Talk) 12:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I jsut checked again, and considering you've been downloading for over an hour, and I've just been for 15ish minutes, I'm already over 50%, please don't kill me. So, I can maybe start playing before I leave, but I just need to keep an eye on the clock, becuase I really can't mis class with that quiz. Lancer1289 12:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well walkthorughs will be coming fast actually. Just checked my email and class is canceled. My professor didn't say why but I guess now I have some time, as that was my only class today. Lancer1289 12:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::77%! Again, I hate you. At least leave me the planets or something. I want to contribute too! :( -- Commdor (Talk) 12:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::84%. I'm bored. -- Commdor (Talk) 12:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::No objections, me = walkthoughs. Lancer1289 12:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Finally, DL'd! Onward! -- Commdor (Talk) 13:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Mission Summary Statments I have been trying to find where this was brought up before, as I'm pretty sure it has, but alas I have failed. However I found that in MoS for both assignments and missions, it doesn't have the blockquote template, and it is written like it is now. Also there isn't that Debriefing bullet either. I know someone had talked with me about this before, but I can't find where. Just figured you should know. Lancer1289 21:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha. I was going off the Overlord missions when I first posted the LotSB mission summary. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I looked at the history and saw that I did that. All I can say, brain fart. Lancer1289 22:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for catching my mistake on the SB page. -- Also, what's the code for inserting a hard return (or break) while writing? Thanks! AnotherRho 21:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think what you're looking for is ' '. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, thank you. AnotherRho 22:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Human-Reaper On top of the edit note for the jpg summary, the edit you undid from me did not claim the structure was made entirely of liquefied humans, only that liquefied humans was used to make it. That much we can verify. Anything else, such as what kind of metal it is, or if it even has metal, is pure speculation until we receive confirmation in official sources. Shadowdragon00000 00:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah... sweet irony. SpartHawg948 01:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed I also don't see a reason why it was change/removed. It mentions liquified colonists but makes no mention of metal. While it is pretty apparent that they are made of metal, I didn't see a reason why the previous version was incorrect. It stated facts and I don't see a problem with that. Metal isn't even mentioned in the caption. Lancer1289 01:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) As I had mentioned before, we don't know if it has metallic elements in it or not. By saying "It looks metal, therefore it must be metal" is the same thing as saying "The humans looked like paste when they were liquefied, therefore they were turned into paste", which is something SpartHawg personally deemed to be speculation. By allowing speculation as to what the Human-Reaper appears to be made from, in the same mindset, we should rightfully include the descriptive element one of the in game characters gave to the human ingredients. Shadowdragon00000 01:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :By allowing a caption that states only that the Reaper is built at least partially of a substance we know for a fact it is made (at least in part) of, we're speculating? How? Nothing is stated there that is not stated in-game. No mention is made of any other materials, such as metal. You are the one who inserted metal into this issue, as it does not appear in the caption. SpartHawg948 01:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) It's speculation in the sense that we're assuming other ingredients were used in the construction of the Human-Reaper, which has neither been confirmed or denied by any official BioWare sources at this point. Shadowdragon00000 01:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Confused. Aren't we all in agreement that 'humans' (in some form) are an ingredient in this reaper's constitution? --AnotherRho 01:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I would assume so. It's stated in not one but two sources. SpartHawg948 01:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :As for "It's speculation in the sense that we're assuming other ingredients were used in the construction of the Human-Reaper, which has neither been confirmed or denied by any official BioWare sources at this point.", it is explicitly stated in-game that the Human-Reaper is a hybrid of organic and inorganic materials. Inorganic, you say? Hmmm... SpartHawg948 01:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict)Inorganic metals, hmm maybe then the Reaper is made of other things isn't it. In that case, the caption is very true in that is made of partially liqueified colonists. So again, I don't see why this issue was brought up. Lancer1289 01:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The human body is also comprised of non-organic elements, such as carbon and iron. Hmm... Shadowdragon00000 01:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed it is. However, we do have statements that humans were turned into "organic sludge" for use in the Reaper, but no statements that they were turned into organic and inorganic materials for it. Seems like speculation to say that both organic and inorganic must refer to the liquefied humans. SpartHawg948 01:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Indeed. The current caption states what we know and nothing more. Why should we modify it to what amounts to speuclation when it's present from it states facts and what is currenlty known. I don't see a problem with that. Lancer1289 01:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) "Organic sludge" was nothing more than a descriptive element that Chakwas used to described the material, which is ( again ) something you deemed to be speculation on your own. Shadowdragon00000 01:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Think so, huh? Maybe you should try to get the source right before assuming the intent, because right now you're swinging and missing. SpartHawg948 01:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) (Edit conflict infinity)Anyway, to everyone here, I shouldn't have said Reapers are made of metal in that edit summary, that has complicated this immensely, but I point out that my undo did not add "metal" into the clause in the article. Saying Reapers cannot have been made of other materials is just as speculative is saying metal is involved. I believe the caption, before Shadowdragon edited it, is as middle-of-the-road as possible. It does not speculate on what other materials aside from the organic sludge (a valid term according to ME: Retribution, FYI) are used, but it also does not completely rule out other materials. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats to Commdor for correctly identifying the source, rather than making assumptions! Yay! :) SpartHawg948 01:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Commdor, that was what I was trying to convey. I'm not admitting nor denying the possibility that other materials could be used in the process. As of right now, the only thing that we know for a fact, is that humans were used to make it. By saying it was "partially" made implies nothing more than there were other ingredients involved. We just don't know that yet. Shadowdragon00000 01:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :And on the other hand, not saying 'partially' implies that the Human-Reaper is made solely out of processed humans. Mighty speculative. So do we sacrifice accuracy in favor of semantics? After all, we do have a source for organic and inorganic material, and only a rather rigid interpretation can deem both of those to refer to the same source material (i.e. humans).SpartHawg948 01:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflcit)Indeed without the 'partially', it makes the entire caption extrememly speculative. Lancer1289 01:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Failing to mention whether the Human-Reaper has more than one ingredient in it or not does not deny the possibility that there could be more than one ingredient. Shadowdragon00000 01:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Fine, we DO all agree. And Shadow is not incorrect here (about the use of the partitive "from", or "of" for that matter). But for clarity and friendliness, why not write, "made at least in part of humans"? AnotherRho 01:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Because it seems terribly clunky to me. Not to mention less accurate. 'Maybe made at least partially of liquefied humans'. Still pretty clunky and asinine, as it assumes that humans can be turned into energy weapons, but less inaccurate than stating that it's 'made of liquefied humans', implying that's all it's made of. SpartHawg948 01:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh... this is all about a caption to a screenshot. AnotherRho 01:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)Indeed all over a caption. Anyway I also don't see a problem with the current one. It's accurate and states what we know. I have yet to see why there is a problem stating facts. Maybe this time I won't get edit conflicted. Alas not. Lancer1289 02:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :It sure is. This situation is frustrating, ridiculous, and hilariously ironic all at the same time. SpartHawg948 01:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. Lancer1289 02:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. And I can't even look at another page on this wiki without that new message notice appearing. Now I know what it's like to be you two on some days. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed. Although I think that would apply more to Spart than myself, but I have had a few days like that. Lancer1289 02:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::You know it. Have you seen the time-frame my last archive covers? It's ridiculous. SpartHawg948 02:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) So, after all this, what's the consensus of stating "Made at least partially of liquefied humans", as was suggested twice already? That is the only statement that doesn't bring question and what-if's to the table. Shadowdragon00000 02:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Better than implying that humans are the only component, and apparently better than going with what appears in-game, as a ridiculously narrow interpretation can apparently call that into question. SpartHawg948 02:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hope you don't mind... This whole character page thing with Liara was going nowhere fast, and the comments section had become a vicious cycle of argument with only two people, neither of whom were making headway, so I initially suggested just stopping the arguing till you deemed the time right for voting (as you're the one who started the forum), but then I went ahead and did it myself. Due to the multifaceted nature of it, there's actually two votes. Should you want to change it up a little, feel free. SpartHawg948 10:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It's about the readers Why did you revert my edit? It is a very plausible question, and one that has been answered. So why on god's green earth should we not duly note that in the article, for readers' convenience? Or let me guess, you don't care about the readers. You obviously don't. Why am I even trying to talk sense into you. -- 20:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :And you watch your attitude here. Commdor, if you had noticed, didn't delete it, but rather moved it to the top of the article. I was fine with it in the Notes section, but to be honest it looks good there too. SO it is still there, just in a different place. Lancer1289 20:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :{Edit conflict) If you paid attention to my edit, you would notice that I merely moved the info you added to the top section of the page. I did not revert you. There is no need for insults. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict indeed) Wow... such civility. Don't try to ask nicely, or genuinely inquire as to why. Oh no... instead, we have to come out with all guns blazing. And loaded statements galore! "Or let me guess, you don't care about the readers. You obviously don't. Why am I even trying to talk sense into you." Do a little research next time before spewing vitriol at someone who didn't even do what you claim they did. SpartHawg948 20:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::It was a mistake. Thank all three of you for not even remotely considering that possibility. You are doing great. With regard to my initial comment: Sorry guys, my bad. Guess I'm too used to people undoing useful edits on Wikipedia. -- 20:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey... you get what you give. At least, unlike your comment, we weren't going after you for something you didn't even do. I suspected it was a mistake. That matters not at all. You still acted like a jerk to Commdor for no reason, did you not? Next time, take a deep breath and look at the edit to figure out what actually was done, not what you think was done. It will really cut down on incidents like this. And remember, when you fire the first volley, it's pretty childish to get mad at people for firing back. SpartHawg948 20:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Offline Since you stated that you would be off line for a period of time, I guess we'll have to rely on FridgeRaider88 to update CDN. However if he doesn't get to it I guess I will. Just let us know when you get internet access in that apartment you are moving into. Also have fun. Lancer1289 04:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oops I didn't even see there was a talk page for that image. Since images usually don't have them, I really didn't even bother to look. Interesting, anyway glad to see that resolved, no one's perfect. Lancer1289